Too Late?
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 3 is up!The sequel to Too Soon. Is Bosco going to be found? How are the others deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

Too Late?

Author's Note: Sequel to Too Soon

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or the characters.

Rating: PG 13 or R for violence

Chapter 1

"Are you even listening to me?" Ty asked.

Sully turned to Ty. "Yes I'm listening to you."

"No, you're not." Ty replied. He had been worried about Sully ever since he'd returned to work after the kidnapping. He could see the look in his eyes, that he hasn't been sleeping that well, he tried to get Sully to talk to him, but Sully won't.  
It had been a month since the kidnapping, and there has still been no sign  
of Bosco.

Ty hate to say this but he was losing hoping that they were ever going to find Bosco alive or dead. Ty then parked the car in the police station. 

"Sully, why don't you take a few days off? I'm sure Lieu would understand."

"I don't need any time off." Sully shouted, as he slammed the passenger door shut.

Ty walked up to Sully. "It's okay to ask for time off, you came back pretty soon after what happened to you."

"I'm fine!" Sully yelled, as he walked into the police station. Ty sighed, as he followed behind Sully.

You're not fine, Sully. You're far from it and I'm going to help you, Ty said out loud to himself, as he headed into the police station.

8888

Later that night, Faith walked into her apartment and Emily was waiting up for her.  
"Why aren't you in bed?" Faith asked her daughter. "I just wanted to see how your day was."

Faith took her jacket off and put it over the chair.

"I know you are worried about me, but I'm fine." Faith replied. 

Emily walked over to her mom. "You say that, mom, but I know that you aren't. I know that every day you think today will be the day that they find Bosco.

Aren't I right?"

"No!" Faith yelled.

"I know that they are never going to find Bosco. He's gone, Emily. Uncle Bosco is gone." she said, as she walked into her bedroom, and slammed the door shut. Emily followed Faith, and opened the door.

"Mom, you don't mean that." Emily replied, as she sat at the edge of the bed. 

"You don't believe that he is gone." Faith looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Do you really think that I want to believe that he is gone, but there is no way that he will be coming back, it is just too long."

"That's not what the paper says." Emily responded.

"They said that this kidnapper keeps his captives for a few months so there is a chance that Bosco can come back. He's going to be okay."

Faith moved closer to Emily and pulled her into a hug."I wish you were right."

"Do you not want Bosco to come home?" Emily yelled, crying. "I thought you care about him."

"I do, honey. I just don't want you to get your hopes up that he's going to  
come home safely. I can't promise that is going to happen."

Emily looked at her mom. "It will. I know it." she said.

Emily then hugged her mom. "Goodnight, mom."

"Night, Emily."

Faith waited until her daughter was in her bedroom before she just started  
to cry. Her best friend and partner were still missing, and there was  
nothing she could do about it. Every day she goes to work, looking for some  
clue that could help her find him, but there is nothing. There isn't one   
single clue to help her.

What kind of cop is she? She can't even find one of her own. Not just  
anybody, her partner for thirteen years, the same partner that risk his life  
for her. What is she doing to bring him home? Nothing. He nearly die for  
her and she couldn't even find him.  
_  
I'm sorry, Bosco,_ she thought to herself, as she cried into her pillow, as  
she laid her head down.

She hated going into to work now... Everybody was laughing and smiling at each other, just the same way it was before the kidnapping, but nothing was the  
same for her. Nothing will be the same for her ever again.

8888

"So how's my favorite captive doing today?" Jeffery asked Bosco.

Bosco just stared at Jeffery. He didn't say anything.

"When I talk to you, you answer me," Jeffery said, as he tightened the  
restraints on Bosco's hands. Bosco didn't yell or scream although he wanted  
to. He did nothing.

Jeffery walked up to Bosco. "Don't think I don't know what you are doing,  
you have been doing this for the last few days. This is not going to work."

Bosco tried moving his hands, but they wouldn't budge, he should know that  
he has been trying to escape since he got here. His hands were hurting from  
all the pulling of the chains, but he didn't want to give up, he couldn't  
or wouldn't give up.He had to stay strong, but didn't know how much longer  
he can pretend that he is okay and that he can handle this.  
He doesn't know how much longer it will be before Jeffery gets what he  
wants. To break him.

"Oh Boscorelli. I would love to know what you think right now." Jeffery  
said, looking at Bosco and could see the fear in his eyes.

"Would you like to know?" Bosco replied.

"You have been here for how long and you still have your attitude? How long  
is it going to take to break you?" Jeffery said, as he roughly grabbed his  
face. "When will I see nothing in your face? No fear, no attitude. Just   
nothing."

"Never."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Jeffery said, with an evil grin, as he kicked   
Bosco in the stomach. Jeffery glanced over at Bosco chained to the wall. He  
was bruised and battered. He had cuts on his legs and hands and both his  
hands and feet were bleeding from the chains. But Jeffery didn't care; he  
didn't have one guilt thought in his body. He was doing exactly what he set  
out to do.

First he hurt them and then he makes them into nothing, but Bosco wouldn't  
break, even though he has hit him, shock him and did everything that he has  
done with the others, even more than he done with the others because the  
others normally break after a few weeks, but not Bosco. He knew exactly  
where he needed to take him.

"Well I have to go out for a bit." Jeffery said, as he grabbed his bag. "But  
don't you worry, nobody knows who I am, so there is no way that you are  
going to be rescued." he said.

Bosco looked at Jeffery. He hates to admit, but he knows that Jeffery is  
right; nobody is going to find him. Jeffery glanced at Bosco, and saw the  
scared look on his face. "Just maybe I'm slowly breaking you."

Bosco laughed. Jeffery then shakes his head. "Oh Boscorelli…. You are lying  
to yourself."

Bosco grinned again. Jeffery then hit him. "Don't you do that to me?

A woman then walked down the stairs. "So this is Boscorelli?" she said, as  
she walked up to him and kick him on the stomach.

"Who are you?" Bosco yelled. The woman laughed. "Do you really think I'm  
going to tell you?" she said. She then turned to Jeffery. "So he still won't  
break, huh?"

Jeffery shakes his head. "But he will, I know it, Charlotte," Jeffery said,  
as he pulled out a needle out of his pocket. "Officer, it's time for you to  
take a little nap..."

"No..." Bosco yelled. "I won't let you." he said, as he tried to get free,  
even though he knew that wasn't happening. He couldn't let Jeffery drugged  
him; he was scared of what was going to happen if he did.

"You have no say in this, Officer Boscorelli. You have no say in what I do   
with you. Just like my partner didn't care about me when he got himself  
killed," Jeffery said.

"Don't do this, Jeffery… you don't need to do this." Bosco yelled.

"Just relax, Bosco." Jeffery said, with a smile, as Jeffery injected the  
needle into his arm. The woman walked up to Bosco. "Goodnight... Officer,"  
she said, as she kicked him in the stomach. "This is for my family,"  
Charlotte said.

"Ahh…" Bosco screamed in pain. Bosco started to close his eyes. "No..." he  
screamed, as he went into his unconsciousness.

8888

_" No..." Sully yelled, as Jeffery was stabbing him. Jeffery laughed. "I   
know what you fear."_

Sully then suddenly woke up in a sweat. It was the nightmare he has been  
having for the last few weeks. He tried to move on from the kidnapping, but  
he couldn't. He touched the scar when he was stabbed. He was never to going  
to forget about it when he will always have a reminder of it.

He has been through many things in his life, losing his wife, losing his  
partner and getting himself sober. But this was something that he was sure  
that he wasn't going to be able to get through.

He knew exactly what could help him with this. Alcohol, what he wouldn't do  
for a drink right now to just forget about the nightmares and the memories  
of the kidnapping, and the guilt that he feels for not being able to save   
Bosco.

Bosco. He knew that there was no way that they were ever going to find Bosco  
alive. It was just too long. He wishes that there was something that he  
could have done to make sure that Jeffery didn't take him away. What kind of  
cop is he?

_I'm sorry, Bosco_, Sully said, as he got out of his bed, and walked towards  
the kitchen, and made himself some coffee. It wasn't like he was going to  
get any sleep tonight.

8888

"_Help me..."Help me," Bosco screamed._

Swersky jumped out of the bed. His wife wrapped his arms around him. "Are  
you thinking about him again?" He turned to her. "He was calling for help,  
and I couldn't save him."

"Bob," she said, softly, as she grabbed his hand. "You did everything that  
you could to save him. You know that."

Swersky walked over to the window. "You really believe that, don't you?" She  
nodded, as she walked up beside him. "I do. You're the best cop that I  
know."

"I did nothing that is what I did. I did nothing to save a fellow officer.   
Do you know what it is like to know that he was yelling for help, and I just  
stood there numb? I didn't even ask who this guy was... I just went numb and  
then when I realize what happened he was gone. Bosco's probably dead because  
I did nothing. So don't tell me that I'm a good cop, I'm not."

She looked at her husband, who she could see was in a lot of pain. She knew  
how much this Bosco meant to him. She just wishes there was something she   
could do to help him. "Bob, have you talked to someone about this."

"There is nothing that they can do." Bob said, as he walked towards the  
kitchen. "It doesn't matter how many people I talk to, Bosco is still going  
to be missing, and it will still be my fault."

She followed him into the kitchen, and makes him some coffee. "Bob, don't  
blame yourself." Swersky just shake his head. "I can't deal with this  
right now."

"You can't do this to yourself. Do you think your officer would want you to  
blame yourself for his kidnapping? You did everything that you could to find  
him."

Swersky sighed, as he took a sip of his coffee. "You weren't there at the  
building when the kidnapper was able to get my officers out of the building  
without me knowing. If I had done my job, Bosco wouldn't have been kidnapped  
along with the others, and he would be here right now annoying me like  
always.

"Oh Bob." she said, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Why didn't you ever  
tell me that this was affecting you this way? I want to be there for you."

"I promise you that I would never talk about work when I'm home."

She nodded. "That's true, but when it is upsetting you this much, I wanted  
to be able to help you."

"You can't. Nobody can." he said, as he walked into the bathroom and closed  
the door behind him, leaving his wife to figure out what just happened.

Ty watched as he looked at Sasha looking out of the window. He walked up to  
her and put his arms around her. "How are you doing?" he asked.

She turned around. "How do you expect me to be? He's still missing."

They walked over to the couch. "Sasha, you need to stop think about this."  
Sasha looked at him with this mad look on her face. "What are you telling  
me you don't think about Bosco? That you just forget about your friend, like  
he just left town instead of getting kidnapped?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying, Sasha." Ty replied, as he grabbed her hand.  
"You haven't been sleeping that well since…."

"Since the day that I found out where Bosco was being kept, but I was unable   
to save him," Sasha replied, sadly. "Do you know every time I close my eyes  
all I see is the chains hanging on the wall?"

Ty wrapped his arms around her. "I can only imagine what that was like for  
you. But you can't do this to yourself."

"What else do you want me to do? Just forget about it like you have." Sasha  
yelled, as she walked away from him.

"Do you really think that I have forgotten about everything that happened?"  
Sully was hurt, and he is still not alright. You're not doing that good  
either. Ty yelled. "I always remembering finding Sully in the cemetery,   
that is something I will never forget. So don't tell me that I was  
forgetting about it. I think about Bosco everyday." Ty said, as he walked  
over to the table and throw some files towards Sasha.

"What are these?"

"Files about the other victims. The detectives didn't want to give them to  
me, but I made them. Agent Thomason also sent him all the information he has  
about the case. So don't tell me that I have forgotten about Bosco. I'm  
doing everything to bring him home, even though I know there is a chance  
that isn't going to happen."

"Has Faith seen these?" Sasha asked. Ty nodded. "I'm helping her as much as  
I can." Sasha looked at Ty. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her. "I know we are all on edge right now, we want our friend  
home. But I just don't know, Sasha. There is just no evidence that can help   
us."

"Why don't you let me have a look, maybe there is something there that you  
haven't caught yet." Sasha replied, as she put her arms around him.

"Sure," he said, as he wrapped his arms around her.  
888

Many hours later,

When Bosco woke up, he felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't take  
this anymore. He couldn't pretend that he was strong. He just wanted this to  
be all over. As he looked around the room, he realizes that he was in a  
different room. He was in some cell, chained to the cot with his hands   
handcuffed and his feet duct taped together. He then heard the door opening,  
and Jeffery walked inside.

"Finally you are awake." Jeffery replied, with this smirk on his face.

"Where the hell am I?" Bosco yelled.

"That's not the way to talk to me," Jeffery said, as he hit Bosco across the  
face. "If you wait, I'll show you where we are." he said, as he took the  
handcuffs off Bosco.

"Put your hands in front of you?"

"No."

Jeffery shook his head. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You should  
be happy that you aren't chained up to a wall anymore. Do you even  
appreciate what I done for you?"

"You are sick... I'm still kidnapped, and you think I should appreciate   
you?" Bosco yelled.

"I said put your hands in front of you, before I have to do them myself. I  
won't do it nicely." Jeffery yelled.

Bosco put his hands in front of him, and Jeffery put the handcuffs on  
Bosco's hands. "Isn't this like working, expect you are the prisoner now."

Jeffery laughed.

"Jeffery, think about your partner, would he really want you to do this to  
me?" Bosco said, trying to plead with him.

Jeffery hit him across the face. "How many times have I told you not to talk about him? My partner would want  
me to do whatever I felt like I needed to do."

"You don't need to do this."

"How many times have you said that to me in the last month? Do you really  
think that by pleading with me, it is going to make me let you go? "Jeffery   
said, laughing. " Do you really think that I'm that stupid?"

Bosco didn't say anything. Jeffery then took the duct tape off Bosco's  
feet. "Don't think about escape even though there is nowhere you can go. "

He then roughly grabbed Bosco's arm. "Come on; let's show you your new  
place."

"Haven't you already showed me?" Bosco said, looking at the room. Jeffery  
laughed. "Not even close." he said, as they walked out of the room, and  
Bosco saw that there were many different rooms. They all looked the same.

"Just in case you decide to escape. This place is like a maze. You'll never  
be able to find your way out of here." he said, as he put a blindfold over  
Bosco's eyes.

"What?" Bosco yelled. Jeffery laughed. "I know that you hate the dark, but I  
don't want you seeing the next part until we're there."

Bosco tried to get free of Jeffery's grip, but with the blindfold on, he  
knew that there was nothing he could do.

"Watch your step..." Jeffery said, as they walked down some steps. He then  
took the blindfold off, and Bosco couldn't believe where they were. They   
were outside. What was Jeffery up to? Why was he taunting him like this?"

Bosco then let go of Jeffery's grip and started to run towards the gate. He  
was going to be free. But his cop instinct told him that something was wrong  
with this. This was a trap.

Bosco turned around. "Why are you letting me go?"

Jeffery laughed, as he runs up to him. "I'm not letting you go. I just let  
you think for a second that you were going to be able to escape. But the  
thing that you don't understand is that an island. My men will find you and  
bring you back here. I just wanted you to see that it doesn't matter if you   
try to escape; there is no way that you can get out of here"

"Are you telling me that we are on an island?"

Jeffery nodded. "Not just any island, my island."

888  
The woman couldn't believe that she was doing this, but this is what he wanted her to do and she would do anything for him, she loves him.

She walked into the police station and walked up to the desk. "I'm looking  
for Lieu Swersky?"

"That would be me."

The woman smiled. "I'm Charlotte Thomas, the new cop."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Too Late?

Rating PG13 or R for violence

Beta note: I'm SO SO SO SORRY that this has taken me so long! It's not Viki's fault it's totally mine! I've been so busy with school and the holidays! Please forgive me and enjoy this wonderful chapter by Viki! Thanks!

Chapter 2

Bosco looked at Jeffery. 

"We are on an island. You took me to an island.  
You sick bastard. You're not going to get away with this."  
Bosco said, as he started to run as fast as he could.  
He knew that there was no way that he could get off this island, but he had to try.

Jeffery laughed as he ran after Bosco. "Where do you think you are going?"

Bosco just ran as fast as he could... He didn't know where he was going, but  
he had to get away from Jeffery. But before he could get far, he felt someone   
grabbing a handful of his hair, pulling him backwards. "That wasn't very  
good of you to do that. I don't like when you are misbehaving."

"I don't like being kidnapped so we are even." Bosco yelled, as Jeffery was  
dragging him towards the place, still having a grip on Bosco's hair. Jeffery  
kept pushing Bosco into things. Bosco cried out, but it was no use.

Jeffery then opened the door, and threw him on to the ground, and started  
to kick him in the side, over and over again.

Jeffery looked into Bosco's eyes, and could see that there was a fear in his  
eyes, but not enough. Bosco didn't fear him like the other ones did. Bosco  
still had this attitude. But that will change.

"It's time to take you back to your room,"

He placed the blindfold over Bosco's eyes, and tied it behind his head. He  
could see that Bosco's whole body was tensing up, the minute that he put the  
blindfold on.

"You hate this, which is why I love it!" Jeffery said, with a grin, as he roughly  
grabbed a hold of Bosco.

Bosco hated feeling this way. He hated not being able to do anything. He  
could feel Jeffery hitting him where he was stabbed when they were at the  
other place, he doesn't even know how long ago that was.

Was it a few days, weeks or months?

He then felt being dragged to another room, and was throws onto the ground,  
and kicked in the side.

"Ahh…" Bosco yelled. Jeffery laughed. "That what I  
like to hear."

Jeffery then took the blindfold of Bosco. "I almost forgot  
something." Jeffery said, with this grin on his face, as he closed the door.

Jeffery returned a few minutes. "Put this on." Jeffery yelled, as he threw  
it at Bosco. "How the hell am I suppose to put that on, I'm handcuffed  
remember?"

Jeffery kicked him in the stomach making Bosco fall onto the ground. "I've   
had enough of your attitude; I gave you a nice bed to sleep in, but not  
anymore."

Jeffery then grabbed a hold of the uniform on the floor, and then roughly  
grabbed a hold of Bosco, who was still on the floor. "I'm taking you to a  
new room. I was trying to be nice to you, but I see that you don't   
appreciate what I did for you."

Bosco smirked. Jeffery then opened the door, and Bosco saw chains on the  
wall. "No way in hell that I'm going to be going back there."

"You have no choice." Jeffery yelled. "There is just one little thing that I  
changed. You can sit down on the floor where the other one you couldn't."

"What? You expect me to thank you?"

"No I expect you to respect me." Jeffery said, as he took the handcuffs off  
Bosco's hands. "Now get undressed and put your uniform on." he said,  
handing the uniform to Bosco. Bosco looked in shock. "It's like a prisoner's  
uniform."

"Well you are my prisoner, aren't you?" Jeffery said, with a laugh. "It even  
has your name on it."

"You are sick." Jeffery grabbed a hold of Bosco and jumped him, making him  
fall onto the ground. He then started to kick and punching Bosco over and   
over again. "Ahh.." Bosco yelled.

Jeremy then grabbed Bosco's arm. "Ahh.." Bosco yelled again in pain.

"I don't care. Now put it on." Jeffery yelled, as Bosco got undressed and  
put the uniform on. He didn't want to do it, but he didn't know what else he  
could do.

Jeffery then moved Bosco against the wall. "Sit down." he yelled.

"What if I don't?"

Jeffery pulled out a gun. "You do what I say or I'll kill you right here."

Bosco looked at Jeffery fear in his eyes. "Why don't you kill  
me?"

"Because this is so much more fun... You are like nobody I have ever met.  
Most people would have gave it by now, you won't. But you see I know that  
you are lying, I know that you fear me, but you don't want to show it. I  
will break you." Jeffery said, as he grabbed the chains, and put them over  
Bosco's wrists. He did that twice. He then stretched Bosco's arms, and  
purposely hurt Bosco's left arm that was clearly broken.

"Ah… "Bosco yelled, not being able to handle the pain. Jeffery laughed. "It   
looks like I finally was able to hurt you."

"It's only a broken arm. It's nothing."

Jeffery laughed. "I think you have more than a broken arm?"

"Can't you think of anything more original to do?" Bosco yelled. "You   
chained me like this how many times, and I'm still the same person as I was  
before this."

"Really?" Jeffery laughed. "Because you don't look like it. You look like  
someone who has been through hell. Or wait you are in hell right now."

"You can't hurt me." Bosco yelled, trying as hard to stay strong, it was  
his only way to survive. Jeffery touched Bosco's face. "I can't hurt you?   
Is that a challenge?"

"Let me see… how can I do this." Jeffery said, pacing around the room. "I  
know how." Jeffery said, as he grabbed a blindfold.

"Let see what I can do now." Jeffery said, as he put the blindfold over  
Bosco's eyes. "This is so much fun; you won't even know what I'm doing to  
you. You won't be able to stop it."

"No…" Bosco screamed. Jeffery placed his hand over Bosco's mouth. "Shh….  
this is only going to hurt for a few minutes." Jeffery said. Bosco struggled  
to get out of his bounds, but there was nothing he could do. He could feel  
the knife going into his skin. He could feel Jeffery pulling the restraints  
harder and harder until he couldn't handle it anymore. Until Bosco yelled  
out in pain.

"Now… what should I do now?" Jeffery yelled, as he kicked Bosco in the   
stomach. "Need water." Bosco yelled.

Jeffery laughed. "No, you're not getting anything from me. No food or water  
for you. You have lost all your privileges that you got before." he said,  
as he cut Bosco's bottom lip, it then started to bleed, slitting the lip  
open.

"Don't worry; you're not going to die. Just a little cut."

Bosco felt something being shoved into his sore mouth, as soon as the cloth   
touch Bosco's lip that was bleeding, Bosco felt more pain. The more that  
Jeffery shoved it in the more pain Bosco felt. Bosco tried to spit it, but  
Jeffery just kept on shoved it more and more until he was hard for him to  
shallow normally.

"Welcome to Jeffery's Jail. Where you can come, but you never leave."   
Jeffery said, with a laugh, as he walked out of the room.

Help me, Bosco thought to himself. But who was going to help him? Nobody   
would be able to find him here. He was stuck in this hell with no way to get  
out of it.

888

"I'm here to see Amanda." Faith said, as she walked up to the receptionist.

"There is a woman with her right now. She has been coming here every day for  
the last few weeks."

Faith walked towards Amanda's room and saw Rose sitting on the bed with   
her.

"Rose."

Rose looked up and saw Faith standing in the doorway. "Faith. Do you have  
some news for me?" Faith shakes her head." I'm sorry. I just wanted to come by  
and visit Amanda.

"I made a picture for Bosco." Amanda said. "Why doesn't he ever come see me   
anymore?" Faith walked over to the bed. "Remember what we talked about,  
Bosco is…He's missing."

"The bad man has him. Is he hurting him?" Amanda cried. Rose looked at  
Amanda. "Maurice wouldn't want you to worry about things like that. He would  
want to just work on your schoolwork."

"I miss him."

"I miss him too."

Amanda looked at Rose. "You must be sad." Rose wrapped her arms around  
Amanda. "I am, but seeing you brightens up my day."

"I'll come by and see you tomorrow." Rose said, as she walked out of the  
room, Faith followed her. " Rose."

"Faith, how are you doing?"

"It's hard." Faith said, as she sat down on the chair. "We need to prepare  
that…" Rose shook her head. "No, I'm not going to listen to you say that   
he isn't going to come home. He's my only son left; I'm not giving up on him  
until they find his body. I lost one son; I'm not going to lose another  
one."

"Rose, it's being too long." Rose looked at Faith. "Maurice always told   
me that you didn't give up. Don't give up on him now."

"I don't want to. I want more than anything to have him come home, but I  
just can't do this anymore, Rose." Rose looked at Faith, and hugged her. "  
I know how hard this is for you."

" I remember the night over and over again. I should have did more to help  
him, Rose. I should have protected my partner. "

"Faith..." Rose said, placing a hand on Faith's shoulder. "It wasn't your  
fault." Tears started to fall down Faith's cheeks. "I just can't do this...  
I just can't." Faith said, as she rushed out of the shelter.

Amanda walked out of the room. "What's wrong with Bosco's friend?" Rose  
turned around. "She's just having a hard time right now. "

8888

Charlotte was in the locker room when Ty walked into the room. "You're the  
rookie?" Charlotte turned around and looked at him. She tried to remember  
everything that Jeffery told her.

"I worked in Boston a few years ago. I transferred here because my family  
lives here and I want to be near them." Ty nodded. "Who's your partner?"

"Finney."

Ty nodded. "He used to be my partner, but that was before…." Charlotte  
could hear the sadness in his voice. But she didn't care about that. All   
cops were the same. They all destroy lives, like they destroyed my family. It  
is kind of irony that she is pretending that she is a cop. But she had to do  
this for Jeffery. She would do anything for him, she loved him.

"What happened, Officer Davis?" 

Ty looked at Charlotte. "I don't know if you have read the papers about the officer that is missing. He is from this precient; he is one of the best cops out there. He is a tough guy, he can  
handle anything. We're going to find him!"

_He didn't see that way when I last saw him_, Charlotte thought to herself.  
If only you saw your friend now, he doesn't look like a strong guy to me.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Me too." Ty replied, sighing as he looked at Charlotte opening her locker.

" I can't believe this." Ty yelled, as he run out of the room.

"Swersky." Ty yelled, as he walked up to him. "Why the hell does the new one  
have Bosco's locker?"

Sully, who was walking down the stairs, walked up to  
Ty. "Did I hear right?"

Swersky looked at the both of them. "I didn't want to do it, but I had to do  
it."

"You had to do it. That's Bosco's locker. It has to be here when he get  
back. He wouldn't want some other cop to have it. He's not gone."

Sully placed a hand on Ty's shoulder. "I want to believe it, Ty. But it has   
been too long for him to come back. If only we were able to save him."

Ty looked at Swersky. "I'm not giving up, either should you? Have there been  
any new kidnappings?"

Swersky shook his head. "No."

"So that mean that he still has Bosco alive." Sully replied. Charlotte,  
who was listening to the conversation, knew that this wasn't good.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe it." Swersky said. "But we still have  
to work, and I needed a new police officer. She had to take his locker;  
there were no other ones left." Swersky explained.

Ty and Sully just looked at Swersky and walked away from him.

999

Swersky walked into his office, and sat down on the chair. He looked at the   
files on his desk. It was everything there was about Jeffery. There had to  
be something that could help find Bosco. He couldn't be gone. He just  
couldn't. What kind of cop would he be then? If he couldn't even protect his  
own.

_Help me... Help me._

Swersky kept on hearing Bosco's terrified voice over and over again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Bosco."

"No, Bob, it's me." He looked up and saw his wife standing in the doorway.  
He looked at her. "I thought…"

"You thought that your officer had been found. You can't keep on doing this  
to yourself. You just can't. You look exhausted. You look like you haven't  
slept in years. You have to let this go."

"You don't understand. This isn't just a case to me. He was like a son to   
me." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Bob, do you  
think your officer would want you to do this to yourself? You said yourself  
that there is no way that he is coming home. So just forget about this and  
come home with me?"

"Are you Lieutenant Swersky?" a man asked. Swersky nodded. "How many I  
help you?"

"I…." the man said, quietly. Swersky looked at his wife. "I'll be home as  
soon as I can." She nodded, as she walked out of the office.

"My wife is gone now. You can tell me what's wrong." Swersky said, as he  
sat down. The man was pacing around the room. "I shouldn't be here, if he…"

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Your friend, the one that is missing… Officer Boscorelli." Swersky  
nodded. "Do you know something about it?"

"I was kidnapped and held for captive for months by the same person."  
Swersky stood up and closed the door.

"Tell me everything that you know."

99999

"So tell me why he let you go?" Swersky asked. The man looked down at the  
ground. "He didn't let me go. He thought that he killed me, that is the only   
reason that I'm alive today, although I wish I wasn't. I'm not a cop  
anymore; I'm nothing, just like he wanted me to be"

"Do you remember anything about what happened to you? Did he say anything  
that could tell us where he has my officer?" Swersky asked. The man sighed.  
"I can't…"

"I know this is hard for you, but there must have been a reason that you   
come here." The man looked at Swersky. "I don't want him to hurt anybody  
else. I don't want your officer to feel the way that I do right now."

"Okay then tell me what you know, so I can find him."

"All I remember is being…" The man stopped for a moment. Swersky looked at  
him. "Take your time."

"I remember being chained up. He kept on saying to him that he was going to  
break me, and he did that. That is why he tried to kill me because he got  
what he wanted. He finally got to break me."

"How long were you his captive?"

"A month…" The man stood up and paced around the room. "But there is  
something interesting that he said to me." Swersky walked up to him. "What   
did he say?"

"He told me that there was this guy that he was going to kidnapped, that he  
didn't need me anymore. He said something about this guy is different than  
the others. That even when he break him, he was going to kept him captive   
and…"

"He's going to what?"

"I don't remember. I only remember bits and pieces of that horrible   
experience

"How long ago were you kidnapped?"

"A year ago."

Swersky sighed. "Did he say anything about this guy that he was going to  
kidnapped? Did he say a name?" he asked. The man shakes his head. "He just  
said that he has been watching him, and then suddenly he went away."

"Oh my god…" Swersky yelled. "He has been following Bosco for a year."

"Did he say anything about why he chooses that one?" The man sighed. "I  
wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking about more about getting out  
of there alive."

Swersky looked at the scar on the man's arm. "I'm sorry that you have to  
think about this, I need to know anything that you give me. My officer is  
serious danger, and I think he is more in danger than any of the others  
were."

"I wish I could help you, but that is all I know. I want this bastard off  
the street where he can't hurt anybody else." Swersky nodded. "I know me  
too."

Swersky handed a card. "Here's my card. If you think of anything. Don't  
hesitate to call me day or night." The man nodded, as he walked out of the  
office.

Swersky walked up to an officer. "I want all the files on Jeffery. I want  
everything that we had on Jeffery, anything that was found in his apartment.  
I need to see everything."

"Yes boss."

Swersky sighed. There has be something that can help us find Bosco.

999999

"It's me."

Jeffery sighed. "What happened, Charlotte?" he asked. She sighed. "They  
aren't giving up looking for him. What are you going to do?

"I know exactly what I need to do. I need you to come to the island. I need  
to make sure that they give up looking for Bosco, but I need you to keep an  
eye on him."

"What about my job?" Charlotte said.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that you get back to town for your shift. You  
know where to meet the pilot." Yeah" Charlotte said, as she hung up the  
phone.

"Charlotte, I thought you would have gone home by now."

"I'm on my way now." Charlotte said, smiling. "See you tomorrow, Finney,"  
she said, as she got into her car and drove off.

888

_"iHelp me, Sully. I'm here," Bosco yelled._

"I'm coming," Sully said, as he pulled out his gun, but then suddenly he was  
back in the coffin.

"No..."

Sully suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. This time his nightmare was different.  
Why can't he just forget about this? Why can't he just get on with his life?   
He walked towards the kitchen, looking for something to drink. He needed a  
drink; it was the only thing that was going to make the nightmare go away.

_Help me,_ Bosco's voice was screaming with this frightened tone in his voice.

"Just stop it," Sully yelled out loud to himself. He went through his   
cupboard hoping to find some bottle of alcohol that he left before he  
sobered up.

Help me… Sully yelled, as he was stuck in the coffin again. But this time Ty  
couldn't save him.

"No..." Sully screamed, as he throws the cups on the floor. He then grabbed  
his jacket. He needed to get a drink.

Later,

It didn't know how long he has been staring at the beer, all he had to do  
was take a sip of the drink and then all the nightmares would be gone. So  
why couldn't he do it?

"Sir, are you going to drink that?" the bartender asked.

"I don't know. I paid, so why do you care if I drink it or not." Sully  
yelled. The bartender sighed. "Do whatever you want to do."

"Now Officer Sullivan, why are you staring at your drink? I thought you'd sobered up." Sully knew that voice anywhere. He turned around and standing in front of him was Judge  
Halstead.

"All I need you to do is keep an eye on Boscorelli." Jeffery replied. She  
looked at him, and leaned kissed him. "Why haven't you killed him yet like  
the others?"

"You know that I don't kill them for a few more months." Charlotte laughed.   
"It has been a month, more than that. You would have killed him by now, but  
you haven't. Why is that?"

"I need to break him."

"That's not the reason. " Charlotte said. "So why won't you kill him?"

"I have other plans for him. Things that I can't tell you. Just do what I  
said."

Charlotte nodded, as she watched Jeffery walk away from her. She just hoped  
that he knew what he was doing.

She opened the door, and looked at Bosco chained to the wall, with a gag in  
his mouth. She didn't feel sorry for him. He deserved everything that he  
got. Just like all the other cops that Jeffery kidnapped and killed. She took the blindfold off him. She smiled at him. "So it looks you have been a bad officer. He made you a nice bed. Is  
because of you like being chained up?"

Bosco was struggling as much as he could, but the restraints were too tighten  
to budge. He was stuck here, with not one but two crazy people.

Bosco mumbled through the gag in his mouth. He felt like he was going to  
throw up. "No, talking. I'm not going to take the gag off. So you can stop   
talking now." she said, as she tightened the knot on the gag. Bosco's body  
jerked back.

"Did that hurt?"

She then touched his face. "You're a pretty good-looking guy" she said.

He moved his head away. She grabbed his face. "Don't you do that, just  
because Jeffery is the one in charge doesn't mean that you don't listen to  
me. How does it feel to be a prisoner? Do you feel like you are going   
through hell? Well that is what happens to people when you stupid cops send  
them to jail. Do you ever think of the family?"

Bosco started to realize why she was the way that she was, if he could just get her to untie him, he could get out of here.

She looked into Bosco's eyes. "I can see that you are thinking I'm crazy. I'm not crazy."

She grabbed a knife and waved it into his face.

"Do you know that I have seen your friends? They are all worried about you. The thing they don't understand is that Jeffery is never going to let you go,"

She placed the knife towards his face. "It would be better for you if you just give him what he wants."

She then got the gag out of his mouth just a tiny bit.

"You are a crazy bitch. You are letting your boyfriend kidnapped cops  
because you don't like them."

Charlotte hit him across the face. "I'm the one with the knife here, so you might want to nice to me."  
"You can't hurt me." She smiled, as she tightened the restraints.

She looked at the pain in his eyes. "What were you saying? I can't hurt  
you."

She then hit in the chest, making him cringed. "I need some water."

"I can't do that."

"All cops aren't the same, Charlotte. I care about the people. I'm   
sorry about your family."

Charlotte looked at him. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. Just tell me what happened," Bosco said, trying to reason  
with her.  
She laughed in his face. "You think I'm that stupid. Let's see you  
want me to explain why I hate cops, and then you are going to say that you  
understand. Then you are going to want me to untie you and take you  
home."

"Well..."It's not going to happen," she said, as she shoved the gag back into  
his mouth.

She then placed the blindfold back on his eyes, and tied back  
his head. "I hope you have enough strength to endure all this because  
Jeffery is just starting with you. You're not going anywhere."

888

"So these are everything on Jeffery Banks?" Swersky asked the officer.  
"Yes… this whole box is everything from his apartment. All there is  
newspapers articles and pictures."

"Thank you."

Faith who was walking down the stairs looked at Swersky. "What is all  
this?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I'm going to go through everything again  
about Jeffery. I talked to someone today, and I think there is more to this  
than we though before. He followed Bosco for almost a year."

"You mean before he was shot?"

Swersky nodded.

Faith looked at Swersky. "It doesn't matter how long  
he followed Bosco, he's still gone."

"You really believe that."

"I have to. I can't do this, boss. I want more than anything for Bosco   
to come through that door, but that is not going to happen."

"Don't give up on him yet."

"Boss, if this wasn't Bosco, if this was just some victim out there,  
what would you tell me?" Faith questioned.

"I would tell you to not get personal. But this is different this is  
one of our own. I know how much Bosco means to you." Faith sighed. "I think  
about Bosco everyday. I look for clues everyday, but I can't keep on doing  
this, I have to get to a point where I get on with my life."

Swersky nodded. "You have a goodnight, Faith." Swersky said, as he  
grabbed the box and headed to his car. He couldn't forget about Bosco. It was  
his fault that Bosco got kidnapped, and he would do everything in his power  
to bring him home.

Later that night,  
Bob's wife was walking down the stairs, when she saw him by the kitchen   
table. He had fallen asleep while he was looking at some files. She picked up the file and saw that it was the guy that kidnapped that Officer where Bob work.

She walked over to the living room and grabbed a blanket and placed it over him.

"This case is really important to you isn't it?" Bob's wife said out  
loud to herself. She had never seen him be this way before. She just hoped that he knew what he was doing.

"Night, Bob," she said, as she kissed him goodnight, and walked up the stairs.

The next morning

_Charlotte_ _looked in horror at the cop being chained to the wall._

_"What are you doing?" she asked Jeffery._

"He deserved this" She looked at her boyfriend. "Jeffery, I…."

He looked at her. "Are you with me or you not? You know why I had to do  
this; I know why you had to do what you did. I help you then, and you  
are going to help me now. Think of all the families that were deserved  
because they had partners who thought that they could do anything without any  
back-up."

"Are we still talking about me?"  
  
"Charlotte," said a voice interrupting her thoughts. She looked up and  
saw Ty. "

You're going to be late for roll call."

Charlotte nodded, as they walked into the room, and took a seat.

"An officer was shot and killed last night from the 39 preicent."

"Is this the same guy that kidnapped Officer Boscorelli?" Charlotte asked. Swersky looked at her. FBI agent Agent Thomason walked into the room.

"I would like to ask that question, we have evidence that it is the same guy that kidnapped Boscorelli, which can mean one thing."

"That's he is dead," said an officer at the back. Swersky looked at  
the officer. "That's not true."

"Actually it probably is, we have evidence that this guy left before  
that shows that Boscorelli is gone."

"And what kind of evidence is that?" Swersky asked.

The FBI agent looked at Swersky. "May I speak to you outside for a moment?"

The agent looked at Swersky. "Don't you ever talk to me like that?"

"Because you're an agent. Are you the same agent that didn't want to   
search for Bosco anymore? Now because it looks like Jeffery is killing again,  
you want to be in the investigation again."

"Your officer is dead, you need to accept that, Jeffery has gone onto   
another person, he is going to kill again, unless we find him."

"So it is we now?"

"Swersky….," the captain said. "I want to see you in my office as soon  
as you finished roll call."

Swersky looked at the agent. 'I have some evidence that Jeffery followed Bosco for over a year, but you wouldn't want to know about would you?" Swersky said, as he walked back into the roll call room.

Swersky walked into his captain's office. It was like going to the  
principal's office. I guess this is how Bosco felt all those times that I sent him to see me, Swersky thought to himself.

"Have a seat, Bob."

Swersky sat down, knowing that this wasn't a good sign.  
"I know that  
you want to bring Bosco home. I wish that we could, but we can't. I can't have you talking to a agent like that, you should know better than this, Bob. You have been with the force for years."

"Officer Boscorelli isn't gone, I don't care what kind of evidence you  
found, until there is a body found, he's not dead."

The captain looked at Swersky. "We have been friends for years, you are a great cop, but I think that you need to take some time off. I know that this is hard on you."

"Are you firing me?"

"Of course not. I just think that you should take a vacation, take your   
wonderful wife away."

Swersky sighed. "You're trying to get rid of  
me, because I'm doing my job? So what now you want me to go away and just  
forget about Bosco, just like you all have."

"You have never been this personal with a case before, Bob. Don't start   
now."

"A case?" Swersky yelled, as he stood up. "He isn't just a case. He has  
been with this force for years, and how do you repay him by just saying that  
he is another case to put as unsolved. I can't do that, I won't."

"Then I'm going to have you stepped down from your position, I didn't  
want to do this, Bob, but you left me no choice."

"Then I quit."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Too Late?

Chapter 3

Swersky couldn't believe what he just did. He just quit his job. "Bob, you can't be serious," Swersky's boss said, as he walked into Swersky's office where Swersky was emptying his desk.

"I have to."

" Don't let just one case ruin your career." Swersky turned around. "Just one case. Boscorelli wasn't just a case, he was one of us. Is this how you treat one of your own?"

"Boscorelli is gone. He wouldn't want you to do this." Swersky handed him his gun and badge. "Don't talk about him like he is dead, "he said, as he walked out of the office, and headed out of the police station.

666

"Now what is someone like you doing in a place like this?" Sully asked the judge. She looked at him. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked first." Sully said, as he held onto the glass, still not taking a sip, but wanted desperate to. She sat down on the chair next to Sully. "An old friend of mine is meeting me here."

"In a bar? What kind of judge are you?"

"What judges aren't allow to drink?" the judge said. Sully glanced at her. "You just don't look the type."

"People can surprise you." She then saw her friend coming through the doorway. She looked at him. "I should be going."

"It's good to see you too, Judge." The judgle looked at Sully. "My name is Jenny."

"Judge, it is." Sully said, as he turned away from her.

He stared at his drink.

_Save me….. Someone help me._

"No." Sully yelled, as he stared at the drink"Let me out." He grabbed the beer and was about to drink it when someone grabbed it and dropped to the ground. He turned around and saw the judge staring at him. "Why did you do that?"

_"_You don't need to drink."

He looked at him. "I don't know what people have been telling you, but I'm not a drunk." She looked at him. "That's why you have been staring at your drink instead of drinking it."

"Just leave me alone, go back to your friend. " Sully then looked at the bartender. "I want another beer." The bartender handed it to him. "You don't look good."

He grabbed the beer and walked out of the bar, with the beer still in his hands.

_"You're not going to get away from me this time," Jeffery said, as he closed the coffin. "No…" Sully shouted, as the coffin was shutting and he was trapped inside._

_"Help me, Sully." Bosco yelled._

_"Sully."_

_"I can't help you…."_

"Sully..."

Sully then looked up at the judge staring at him. "Why are you still here?"

"I forgot something in my car and that is when I saw that you were just standing in one place, saying things and the closer I got to you, I saw that you were bleeding."

"What are you talking about?" Sully replied, with this confused look on his face.

Your hand… "

Sully looked down and saw that the beer bottle was broken. She looked at him with a concerned look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing." She stared at him. "I know about what happened to you..."

He just shakes his head. "That is old news." She looked at Sully. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"It's just a little cut."

She grabbed his hand. " It's not a little cut. What happened to you?"

"I just broke the beer bottle, it's nothing." She glanced at him. "Officer Sullivan, you have been through a lot these past few months it is understandable that you would want to drink, but…"

Sully stared at her. "How did you know that?"

"That you were an alcoholic."

She glanced at him. "My best friend was an alcoholic. I know the signs; I saw the way that you were staring at the beer. She did the exact same thing once, but I wasn't able to help her that time."

" So what you want to save me? I don't need that." She looked at him. "All I want to do is get you to the hospital to fix your hand and then you can go do whatever you want to do."

He nodded. "Fine," he said, as he walked towards the car.

_66_

_  
_" How's my prisoner doing this evening?" Jeffery laughed as he looked at Bosco with the gag in his mouth. "That's right, you can't talk."

Bosco mumbled through the gag. "Do you want to talk?" Jeffery laughed, as he took the gag off. "You bastard..." Jeffery laughed. "Now that's not how you talk to me. Haven't you learnt anything by now? You still have that attitude on you. What is going to take to make you stop being like this."

"Nothing," Jeffery punched Bosco in the stomach making him yell in pain. Jeffery paced around the room. "Look here, Officer Boscorelli have plans for you, you aren't going to get out of here alive, so you start to listen to me."

"Just kill me."

Jeffery walked over to Bosco and grabbed the knife on the table and placed it over his face. "It will be so easy to just kill you right now, but see Officer, you are special to me, I have been watching you for almost a year, I can't kill you now. You are going to be my captive forever."

Bosco's whole body frozen, this guy has been watching him for nearly a year. How could he be a cop and not realize that? Jeffery glanced at Bosco's face. "I know what you are thinking, what is he going to do to me? Why isn't he killing me like the rest of them?"

Bosco went silent.

"Answer me, damn." Jeffery said, as he grabbed Bosco's face. "When I talk to you, you answer back to me."

Bosco didn't answer. Jeffery grinned at him, as he walked over to Bosco and tighten his bounds. "Are you going to answer me now?" Jeffery tightened them as tight as he could do before Bosco yelled out in pain and yelled. "Fine… yes I want to know why?"

Jeffery laughed. "I won't be telling you," he said, as he pulled a needle out of his pocket. "Officer, you look pretty tired, I think it is time for you to go to sleep."

"No..." Bosco yelled. "No," as Jeffery injected the needle into his arm. "Next time l would suggest that you listen to what I say to you," he said, as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sully and the judge were waiting in the waiting room to get him checked out. Sully glanced at the judge. "You don't need to stay here, I'll be fine."

She looked at him. "I wouldn't be nice if I didn't stay here." The nurse appeared. "We can see you now." Sully stood up and walked over from the judge.

Ty walked into the hospital and the judge and walked up to her. "I came as soon as I can. What's wrong?" She looked at him. "Your friend needs you right now." He looked at the judge. "It has been a while since I seen you, I didn't know that you and Sully are friends."

"We're not, I saw him at the bar, and he cut his hand on the beer bottle. I know that he is an alcoholic but he didn't take a drink, but I think he is pretty close to it, Officer Davis. You are the only one that I can help him."

"I can't do that again, judge."

"You don't need to do that again, Ty. I didn't take one drop of the beer. I wanted to, but I didn't. So don't worry, you don't need to sober me up again. I won't fall off the wagon. You can go back home." Ty walked over to Sully. "Sully, have you talked to anybody about what happened?"

Sully shakes his head. "I'm not going to listen to this. "he said, as he walked out of the hospital. Ty followed him out. "Sully, wait. I'm just saying that you haven't been yourself lately. I just think that it would be best if you just talked to someone. I don't want you to."

"To drink again, is that what you are saying. You don't need to worry about me, and even if I did start to drink again, it is nothing to do with you."

"It is everything to do with me, Sully. You are my partner and my best friend, I can't let you go down that road again, I won't." The judge walked up to them. "Sully, how do you feel about going out for a late dinner, I'm kind of hungry."

"Don't do me any favors; I'm not going to drink" She smiled at him. "I'm only asking you out because I'm hungry; this has nothing to do with you." Sully glanced at Ty. "That sounds like a great idea." he said, as he walked away from Ty.

666

Swersky walked into his house, his wife was sitting on the couch. "You're home early, Bob."

"I quit."

She stood up and walked up to him. "Bob, what happened?" she asked, as she pulled him into a hug. He sighed. "I can't be at a job where they don't care."

"This is about your officer that is gone." He nodded. "He's alive, I know. I will find him." She looked at him. "Bob, you can't keep doing this to yourself. He's gone. You need to move on with your life."

"He's not gone." Bob said, as he walked over to the window. She followed him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you don't want to believe it, but the evidence points to that he is gone." Bob turned around. "I'm a cop I know that evidence isn't always right. If I start to believe that he is gone. Then I have to realize that it is my fault that he wasn't saved."

"Bob, it wasn't your fault that he was kidnapped. You did everything that you could do to save him." He looked at her with this sad look on her face. "That's not true, I heard him screaming for me to help him. My own officer was screaming for me, Betty, and I did nothing to find him."

She sighed. "Bob, you have to go back to work and tell them that you want your job back, you can't just quit, you only have a few more years before you can retire. Don't do this."

He stared at her. "You are telling me that you want me to go back to the place where they don't care about a fellow officer. I can't do that, Betty. I won't do that." She glanced at him. "You always care more about your job, haven't you?"

"Betty, this isn't about my job, this is about an officer that needs my help." She looked at him. " I know that, Bob, but what are you going to do when you realize that you were wrong, and he is gone. You just ruined your career for him. I love you, and but I can't always be second for you. You need to choose what you want. Your job or me?"

"It's not that like that. I am choosing to save a life."

"Bob, it has been two months, he is gone now. " Bob grabbed his jacket. "I need to get out of here for a while." he said, as he slammed the door shut.

Later that night,

Jeffery was sitting in his office when one of his men walked up to the door. "Boss, we have a problem." Jeffery turned around. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You remember your last captive, well it seems like he didn't die like you thought he did. He's alive, and he is talking to the police. This is not good, Jeffery. I know Charlotte is there to keep an eye on everything, but I just have a bad feeling about this. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to first find out who he talked to and what this guy knows. Get back to me as soon as you can." Jeffery sighed, as the man walked out of the office. Jeffery paced around the room. He has worked so hard to get Bosco here.

He walked back into Bosco's cell, and looked at him sleeping. "I can't let anybody find where you are. I just can't."

"No…." Bosco yelled. Jeffery looked at Bosco, having a reaction to the drug he gave him. "Don't hurt her... Please…"

"No…" he screamed. Jeffery kicked him in the stomach. "Time to wake up." Bosco was slowly starting to wake up and looked at Jeffery. "Don't hurt her. " Jeffery grinned at Bosco. "So who is this she that you don't want me to hurt. "Your partner, your mom, or that little girl? So many to choose from,"

"Don't you dare hurt them? You have me, leave them alone." Jeffery walked over to Bosco. "See Officer Boscorelli, you still have that attitude, I think I know the only way that you are going to listen to me."

"If you hurt them, I will kill you." Jeffery laughed, as he looked at Bosco. "Do you really think you are in a position to threaten me? There is no way that you are going to be able to escape, so you can't hurt me."

"I will."

Jeffery walked over to the table and grabbed the knife and placed it over Bosco's mouth. "I bet your mouth is pretty sore isn't it? So if I just move the knife right here, it would hurt wouldn't it?"

Bosco went silent, he had to stay strong, it was his only chance to survive this. Jeffery looked into Bosco's eyes. "Officer, you have been here nearly two months, you're not getting out of here. I'm just starting with you. Jeffery then walked over to the kitchen. "I bet you are pretty hungry, you haven't eaten for days now. "

"I don't need any food."

Jeffery laughed at Bosco. "Really, you think that. How about some water?" he said, as he brought the water towards Bosco's mouth. "Wouldn't this be nice right now? See officer, you don't get any of that, "Jeffery grabbed a chair and sat down. " My partner was just like you, he was young and thought he could do anything and nothing bad would happen to him, but it did, officer, and now you are going to pay for his sins."

"What about the other officers, why did they have to die, if I'm paying for your partner's sins?" Jeffery grabbed Bosco's broken arm. "Did I say you could talk about my partner?" Bosco yelled out in pain. Jeffery continued his story. "I saw you one night and you sounded like my partner, I knew that you were the next target, but you had to go and get yourself shot, so I had to wait for you to get better. Then it just wasn't the right moment to take you. The other officers were just like you, I had to get ruin of everybody that was like my partner, but unlike you, they gave in after a few weeks. You are a challenge, Officer."

"So what are you going to do to me? Just keep on hurting me over and over again. Isn't that getting kind of old,"

"We can't spoil the fun, now can." Jeffery said, as he walked up to Bosco, and kicked him into the stomach. Bosco's whole body jerked back. He didn't know how much more his body could take. It felt like every bone in his body was broken.

"I have enough of this. Your attitude is going to stop right here." he said, as he untied Bosco's hands from the wall. Jeffery glanced at Bosco and could tell by the look in his eyes that he was afraid for his life. "I'm not going to kill you just yet. " Jeffery then walked over to the table and grabbed the handcuffs.

Jeffery grabbed Bosco's hands and roughly put the handcuffs on them. "Did I hurt you?" He then untied Bosco's feet and put chains on them. "Now start walking."

"Where are you taking me?"

Bosco was so afraid of what Jeffery was going to do to him. Jeffery then opened the door and throws him into the room.

"Officer… what I'm going to show you is that I know where all your loves one are. I can hurt them whenever I want, so you start listening to me, or I will kill them."

He turned the TV on and there was Faith at her office. "She would be so easy to kidnapped and so much fun to hurt. Would you like her to join us, or how this one?" he said, as he saw a picture of Rose. Bosco looked at him in fear. "Don't you dare hurt my ma," he yelled, as he moved towards Jeffery.

"Now officer, move away from me." Bosco looked at Jeffery. "You are a coward, you can't even kill me." Jeffery grabbed a hold of Bosco and pushed him against the wall. "I'm not a coward; I can hurt you right now." He said, as he throws Bosco onto the ground, and started to punch him over and over again. He then brought the knife towards Bosco's face, and started to cut the uniform off, and stab Bosco in the leg. "No..." Bosco screamed.

Jeffery laughed. "You think I can't hurt you. I can and I will." he said, as he grabbed a hold of Bosco, and pushed him against the wall. Jeffery grabbed Bosco's handcuff's hands and put him over his head, and using the hand that was broken, he moved it over so many different ways that he knew that Bosco was in pain. Pain that he made happen, but Bosco was going to say anything because he wanted to stay strong, but Jeffery knew that wasn't going to last.

"Okay officer, you are going to be like that. I'm just going to have to do something about that," He laid Bosco on the bed in the room. Bosco saw the needle lying on the table. This was it, he was going to die. Jeffery walked over to the needle and walked over to the vital, and then walked over to Bosco and inject in into his arm. "No…"

"Just relax."

Then suddenly everything went black.

Sully had just got back from having dinner with Jenny when he saw Ty sitting by his apartment. "Davis, what are you doing here?"

He looked up at Sully. "I needed to check that you were okay." Sully opened the door to his apartment, and took off his jacket. "Ty, I know that you are worried about me, but I'm fine." Ty glanced at him. "Sully, you were in a bar, you're not fine." Sully sat down on the couch. "I told you already that I didn't take a drink. Shouldn't that mean something to you." Ty sat down next to him. "Sully, you have been sober for some many years, don't let Jeffery make you fall off the wagon. I don't want that for you, you worked so hard."

"I won't let him do that, Ty." He glanced at Ty. "Go home and be with Sasha." Ty shakes his head. "She…" Ty walked over to the window. "She's blaming herself for Bosco's disappearance. She and I aren't talking; she is too into finding him, Sully. I can't stop her; she is working all day and all night. He's gone, Sully. Why can't she figure that out?"

Sully smiled slightly. "It's easier for her to believe that he is alive than realize that she was so close to save his life."

"I know that, but why won't she let me help her."

"Everybody deals with things like this differently." Sully responded. Ty turned to Sully. "Please just don't deal with this by drinking." Sully pulled him into a hug. " I won't. You need to trust me, Davis."

Davis stood up. "Help me then and stop going to bars. If you need someone, just call me." Sully nodded. "Go home."

Davis nodded, as he hugged Sully and walked out of the apartment.

666

He watched her. She was working in her office. He didn't want to take her, but he needed to change things around and this would definitely do that.

He needed everybody to stop thinking about Bosco and start to think about something else, and she was definitely the best option.

"Hello?" he said, as he catches her off guard. She turned around and he could tell by the look on her face that she knew exactly who he was. " No.." she screamed. He placed his hand on her mouth. "Shh..."

"No." she screamed. Charlotte then walked into the office. "Jeffery, what are you doing? You don't take woman." He looked at her. " I'm changing my plans, and you are going to help me," he said. "Make sure that nobody sees us, we will be going out the fire exit."

"No…" she screamed, as Jeffery moved his hand away from her. He looked at Charlotte. "I need to check that there is no evidence that I was here." No," the woman said, struggling in the grip that Jeffery had on here. "No... let me go," she screamed. He placed his hand on her mouth. "You are going to be quiet. You don't want to upset me."

He looked at Charlotte. "Remember no evidence." She looked at Jeffery. "Why are you doing this?"

"I know and that is all that matters." Jeffery said, as he dragged the woman out of the office.

666

Bob woke up to a knock at the door. He opened the door and saw his wife standing in front of him. "Betty, I'm sorry about last night, but I can't just forget about him. I need to do this. I love you." She looked at him. " I know you do, and that is why I thought you might want to see this person that show up at our place this evening."

Bob nodded.

"Who?"

The man moved towards the door. "Could we talk inside?" Bob nodded, as Betty pulled her arms around him. " I love you, Bob, I know that you aren't choosing your work over me, but I need some time to think right now. I think you are going to be busy with work for now. " Bob glanced at his wife. " Are you asking me for a divorce?"

"No, Bob, just some time apart.,"

The man walked into the hotel room, and sat down. She looked at him. "You talk with him, I'll see you later." She said, as she left. The man glanced at Bob. "I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean to do anything to ruin your marriage."

"You didn't. So tell me what you needed to see me." The man closed the door, and locked it. He closed the blinds, and make sure that nobody was listening.

"Okay, "he said, as he sat down on the bed. "My name is Alex, I'm an police officer at 39, the serial killer that you kidnapped your officer was my old partner."

Bob looked at him stunned. "Why haven't you come to the police yet?" Alex paced around the room. " He's dangerous. He wasn't always like that. I couldn't risk my family. "

Bob glanced at Alex. "You need to tell me everything you know." Alex looked out the window. "My partner was always taking risks, it was like he didn't care, and I think that all goes back to the night that he loses his wife." He turned around. " She died because of him. Jeffery, who you know isn't his real name. He used to live in Boston, he said to me. He told me about his wife and how she dies because he was undercover with the mob. She was shot twice."

"Was this in New York or Boston?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to believe about that guy anymore. He was the best partner that I had; I thought he was my best friend. I never thought that he could do what he did to me." Alex replied, as he tried to stay composed. Bob looked at him. "You don't need to tell me this."

"I need to."

"One night, I found out that he was the killer that we were going after. I didn't get back up that night, I thought that he was there capturing the suspect, not capturing a victim. , I never thought that he was the guy. I never thought that I could be so wrong about someone. He saw that I saw what he was doing, and he chased me down the alley, he shot me once in the shoulder and once in the knee. He then dragged me and he kidnapped me. I…."

Alex walked over to the bathroom and splashed water in his face. "I was locked in a cell for two weeks; I didn't know what he was going to do to me. I thought I was going to die. Then the cops found me. Jeffery told them that he was here to save me. They believe him, they believe a killer over me. I left town and I forgot about New York, until I saw that he was starting again. I couldn't let this happen again."

"So why now?" Bob asked. "My officer isn't the first one."

"Because he looks exactly like me, and I think that your officer was kidnapped for a different reason than the others, I think Jeffery has a whole different plan. I want to help you find him and make sure that Jeffery pays."

Bob nodded. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" Alex nodded. "It is, and I think we need to start at the beginning, find out exactly when our "killer" "started" everything.

"You know that I'm not with the cop anymore." Alex nodded. "That is why I come to you, I need that we can do this own way. Partners?"

Bob nodded. Alex turned to Bob. "First call your wife and sort everything out, we will start in the morning, I'm staying right next door to you. See you in the morning." Bob nodded, as Alex left the hotel room.

Bob grabbed his phone, and dialed his wife's number. "Bob, I don't want to talk to you."

"Please, Betty, listen to me. I know that you don't understand why I'm doing this, but I need to save his life. I know that he is alive."

"Bob, don't do this."

"I have to. I love you, Betty. Whatever happens, remember that I love you and the kids more than anything." Betty's voice change into concern. "Are you doing something that's not safe?"

"I don't know what will happen, Betty."

"Just come home, Bob."

"I can't."

"I can't say that you will have a place to come back to when you realize that your officer is gone. I can't promise that I will wait." She said, as she hung up the phone. He throws his phone across the wall. " Damn it."

_Help me.. Help me._

Bob didn't want to lose his wife, but this was more than just saving a life, he could finally fell like he was doing something about this, instead o f just sitting in an office.

I'm coming, Bosco. Hang on.

He then grabbed the picture of his wife out of his pocket. "I love you, Betty. We will get through this. We have to." He said, as he turned the lights out and went to sleep

666

Bosco didn't know how he got out, but he was free. He was finally free. He was finally going to go home. I miss you, Ma, he said. But then something happened to him, he couldn't move. Every bone in his body was broken; every step that he took was making the pain worse.

"I need to do this, "he yelled to himself, as he grabbed his leg. " Just one leg…"

"No…" he screamed, as he collapsed onto the ground. He was finally free, and he couldn't do anything about it. He failed himself. He was just like all those other officers that Jeffery captured. Jeffery had finally won.

Jeffery walked into his office, and looked at his security camera and saw that there was a certain prisoner lying on the ground. " What the hell?" he yelled. He bumped into one of his man. "What's Officer Boscorelli doing outside?"

"He escaped." Jeffery grabbed a hold of the man and pushed him against the wall. "Now we know that is not true, so are you going to tell me how he got of there, and be careful what you say because your life is in the balance,"

"I couldn't… let" Jeffery shakes his head. "That is the wrong answer."

"You can't keep doing this to them. Don't you think he has gone through enough already? Just let him go." Jeffery still holding on the man. "Did I ask your opinion? I am paying you big bucks, and this is how you repay me." He walked over to the cell and opened the door and throw the man in there. "I'll deal with you later." he said, as he closed the door behind him.

Jeffery walked outside, and saw that Bosco was gone. "Damn it."

Suddenly he saw that Bosco was crawling onto the ground. "This is more fun than I thought it would be. Maybe I should leave him out there for a little bit longer; this could work to my advance."

Jeffery walked back inside and opened the door and saw his new prisoner looking at him. "It looks like your roomie is taking a nice long stroll for a while, so it looks like you are alone for now."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. He walked up to her. "Officer, I don't think we know each other enough to tell stuff like this. I will tell you something, I need to do something different, so everybody will forget about Bosco and start to worry about you."

"Why me?" she asked. He smiled. "Actually you were just the first person that I saw last night, but my partner told me that you have been investigating me, so it seem like I pick the right person."

"Please just let me go…"

He shakes his head. "I can't do that, Sasha."

To be continued!!


End file.
